fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Me Harder
Episode 71 of Robin & Batgirl: A New Adventure. Nightwing,Batgirl and B'wana Beast,thwarted Black Mask,Rupert Thorne,Wrath,and Scorn's bank robbery.Now they sent them to jail.The next day,Nightwing and Batgirl visited the Batcave and had breakfast there.Then suddenly Catwoman came and said,"Batman,I need your help,Riddler hacked and stole all the money in my bank account.Let's find him and get my money back"."Okay.I got it",Batman said.Now they searched for the Riddler's hideout.Nightwing and Batgirl asked if they could joined them but Batman said no.Now Batman and Catwoman rode the Catmobile.When they reached the hideout,they were surrounded by Riddler's Henchmen.They went down the mobile and took down all of those henchmen.Now they entered the hideout's door using a security card.Then they were just walking and moving forward when suddenly they fell down a trap door.The trap room was very huge and they could not find any easy passages.Then a large maze appeared.Batman thought of a plan.He said,"Let's search for some more trap doors until we can find the way out of here.We might find the passage into the control room where we can control all the trap doors in this hideout.Or we might search for the nearest escape passage here using our GPS"."How can you be so sure it will work?Do you think the Riddler's stupid enough to create trap doors to get into the control room,or his main room?",Catwoman replied."It might take some time,but trust me it will work",Batman said."Yeah,but how long.We needed to get out of here quick",Catwoman said."But Selina,you gotta trust me.Not all things come easy.You need patience",he said."Just because I don't want your plan,doesn't mean I don't trust you.I just know that it wouldn't work",Catwoman said."We both know that we're both smart,and we must team up to get this job done.But you don't have the trust to work with me.You're smart,but you wanted to work on your own.You chose to be an idiot",he said."Well you don't trust me too,that's why I don't trust you",she said."Then I'm better off without you.I thought hard of my plan.But you didn't even give it a try",he said."Yeah,we're better off without each other",Catwoman said.But before Batman goes away he threw a necklace at Catwoman and she caught it."Wear it so you can remember me",Batman said before walking away.Catwoman now wore the necklace and went to the maze."I don't need you.I don't need this useless necklace",she said.Then,while walking and trying different paths,she saw Crocodile Minions and Ice Monsters.Now,he fought those but later she got defeated.Meanwhile,Batman falls to a trap door.That trap door was filled with moving walls.He managed to get past all of those.Then he entered the exit.He was in another room.He searched for another one and he fell into it.This time the trap door was a huge pool filled with deadly snakes.He stepped on the stone stairs and managed to get pass and now exited the room.He was in another room,searched for another trap door,he found one.Luckily,this time the trap door was the trap control room.But then,the stairs collapsed and mud pits suddenly appeared.While avoiding all those,he accidentally stepped into a quicksand and was stuck.Meanwhile,Catwoman was knocked down unconscious.Then,Riddler appeared."I have a riddle.What smells good and gives us everything we want?"."Money",Batman answered."Correct",Riddler said,showing Catwoman's suitcase filled with money."Another riddle.Who's black,who's purrfect,and loves cats?"."No way",Batman said."A Catwoman",Riddler said.Batman saw Catwoman captured by Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze.Batman struggled to get out of the quicksand.Then,he hooked the Batrope on Killer Croc's leg and used it to swing out of the quicksand.Now,Catwoman fought Mr. Freeze while Batman fought the Riddler and Killer Croc.Later they were knocked down,but Batman thought of a quick idea.He grabbed Catwoman's arms and swung her around against the villains.Catwoman kicked them and they were now defeated.Now Catwoman tie them with a Catrope."Catwoman,are you alright?",Batman said quickly."Yeah.Just a little bit dizzy",she said.Now,they hugged and Catwoman apologized.Batman forgave her.Now they sent the villains to jail,Catwoman got her money back and she realized her lesson.Now they rode the Catmobile and she promised she would never let her pride and ego ruin their relationship again."I love you",Batman said."I love you too" she replied. Characters:Batman,Catwoman,Nightwing,Batgirl,B'wana Beast,Alfred,Police Villains:Black Mask,Rupert Thorne,Wrath,Scorn,Riddler's Henchmen,Crocodile Minions,Ice Monsters,Killer Croc,Mr. Freeze,Riddler